


Young guns and desert storms

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Glee, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Future, Hidden Relationship, Incest, M/M, Marine Corp AU, Non-Famous AU, Pre-Slash, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Marines because Nick wouldn't settle for anything less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young guns and desert storms

It was the Marines because Nick wouldn't settle for anything less.

The first time Nick curses loud enough for the others to hear, it's him shouting and he feels like a sell-out while the other guys laugh good-naturedly. Apparently Puckerman stole his last pair of socks, and what the hell anyway because Puck's like twice as big as him. Honestly, Nick wouldn't have gotten so pissy over it but they just ran miles through the mud and he'd rather not walk around with dirt caked to his feet. Maybe it's girly of him to say so, but wearing shoes without socks is gross and he also doesn't feel like contracting foot fungus, so what the fuck.

But Joe doesn't hear that from Nick. He hears it from Nick's Sergeant who's just explaining to Joe politely why his younger brother is acting like a reclusive dick, but he has an amused smile on his face and Joe can't really blame him. Nick chooses to snap about the craziest things, and sulks over them too, like he is right now. Joe even tried to sit by him, but when he put his arm around Nick's shoulders, Nick shrugged them off. He took an overly large bite out of his roll so that he couldn't even say hi back when Joe petted at the back of his head instead, fingertips dusting over his sweat-damp curls growing back in, asking Nick what was up.

Shot at helping Nick taken, Joe looked him over one more time with a straight face and then moved down the table to get answers where he could. The Sergeant was usually very aware of what was going on between his soldiers and hadn't failed once at bringing enlightenment to the mysteries that came about from being in separate companies. Joe sighed when the Sergeant had finished his explanation and felt a light pat on his back.

"He's a good kid... I'm not really sure why he's here though." Biting his lip, Joe tries to figure out what to say to that, if anything. He knows the guy means well, but Nick's strong enough, can hack it. Just gets wound up is all and spends too much of his time being reserved. Other than sticking up for his brother, he gets exactly what his Sergeant is saying. Nick could have done a million and one things while now a days, the military is used as an escape for kids who don't know where else to go. Yet the only moment Nick even seemed to question his choice was just before Joe asked where they were headed and what the requirements were to get passed the exams, then he'd laid out all of the pamphlets and recruitment forms in front of Joe, explaining each bullet point.

Taking a note from Nick, Joe bit into his food and spent the remainder of his time chewing. The mess hall really wasn't the place to doddle anyway. The lower ranks eat and then get the hell out so that the upper ranks can get their multiple helpings. Joe was just glad Nick had the best Sergeant at camp, being down to earth and patient. Some took their shit way too seriously.

Joe's, for example, is a bit of an asshole. He still likes him though. He just doesn't feel like he can go to the guy with issues he has, like he _has_ to take care of them himself or he's not good enough. Which is why Joe's glad he has Nick. When Nick isn't _also_ being an asshole. But overall, Joe trusts Sergeant Fields with his life - it's just the smaller things the dude can't handle. Joe thinks he might've had to deal with too much BS in his time before they arrived, so he's kind of on a down swing or something. Joe gets it.

Since they're stationed at camp, there's not a whole lot of alone time. It's drills and training and sleeping and eating. The time in between is spent with at least five other guys around you and sometimes it gets kind of ridiculous how cramped it feels when there's a whole lot of outside surrounding them. But if someone gets it right, they can find themselves alone for a few minutes, or at least with just one other person. Sometimes there's quiet and peacefulness to be found. Definitely takes luck.

When they clear out of the mess hall, Joe watches Nick from five feet away and then ten before deciding not to go after him. No matter how much he wants to inflict a painfully tight hug on his little brother, he's kind of hoping Nick will get lucky and be able to calm down himself. If he doesn't, like Joe suspects he won't, he will gladly try again later to make Nick realize that just because he made a point of not cussing just because everyone else did, didn't make him horrible for actually doing it now and again. He still cursed 99% less than everyone else Joe talked to, including himself on some occasions.

He plays poker with Artie and Rod while Gabe and Eric croon horribly behind him.

Nick goes back to his bunk because he's feeling protective over his things right now, mostly as an excuse to ignore the real reason he's so angry. With himself, not Puckerman. He finds Finn sitting on the bed across from Nick's where he sleeps. Finn's hands are over his eyes, and Nick's shoulders slump a little. He's upset and self-pitying, and he kind of planned on remaining that way for at least a few hours, but he's not going to just let Finn sit there acting all depressed.

Not because he pays attention, but because Finn is pretty incessant about his whining, Nick knows this has to be about Rachel. Finn's got this girl back home, or whatever. Nick doesn't see the point of that. If a guy's married, then of course, but he doesn't see the point of keeping a girlfriend when there's war and guns and bullets and landmines. Someone's going to get hurt like that, both physically and emotionally, and it could really screw up someone's judgment.

Inhaling, Nick turns and sits on his own bed so that he's facing Finn, hands dangling over his knees with his elbows on his thighs. "Man..." Nick starts, and Finn drags his fingers down his face leaving red streaks as he eyes Nick pitifully. "She'll be there when you get back and then you can fix everything, but if you keep dwelling on it here, you're going to give yourself nothing but trouble. She can't even see how miserable you look which means you're not getting any sympathy." He'd try something with a little more tact, but he's mostly good for pats on the back and so far that hasn't stopped Finn's moaning.

Swallowing harshly, Finn nods like he knows, like this is new information though Nick's pretty sure he's heard the same speech given like three times now. Finn might carry on like a new man for a few days, but pretty soon he'll be back to this. Lamenting over the fact that Rachel Berry didn't appreciate the way Finn told her he was joining up with the Marines. As far as Nick could tell from the little snippets Finn has brought up, her letter said something about being more than this, being sensitive to the fact that she needs him to be more open with her and that she can't be with him until he figures all of that out, and certainly not while he's out there getting himself killed.

At this point, it's an exaggeration on her part, but it's exactly one of Nick's points and he sort of agrees with her. If Finn was too nervous to tell her he was leaving face to face, then there was already a huge problem between them. Rachel, he thinks, seems very supportive of her own ideals and not so much those of others. Perhaps any declarations of love were ill-conceived and Finn did himself right by joining up. He may not see that now, but Nick thinks that if he ever pulls himself out of this funk, he'll realize.

Finn is about to say something, probably another murmured, "Yeah, yeah. You're right man," that means absolutely nothing, but that Nick is prepared to accept with a well-faked proud and encouraging smile if only to get the room to himself for a grand total of sixty seconds. Maybe then, he can get over his own issues. Maybe not. He'll see. Kurt, the medic, comes in though, and he's looking both bright and deteriorated at the same time. Pulling his feet up to the bed so that he can lay back, Nick rubs at his eyes while his knees are still bent.

With closed eyes, he over hears, not listens, to the conversation Kurt and Finn hold. He hears the bed creak as Finn stands up from the bed - a former football player. Then he hears a clap of hands, Kurt. "Alright Finn Hudson, you were meant to be in my office..." a pause, and Nick thinks Kurt is probably checking his watch, "at 1200."

"I know Kurt. I'm sorry, but I just got to thinking and I don't really need this whole psychoanalysis whatever - thing. You know, like maybe I should figure things out on my own." It sounds reasonable, but Nick's brain isn't exactly connected to a reasonable string of thoughts at the moment, so he lets out a snort and feels another pause that probably means they're both looking at him. Nick squeezes his eyes shut just a fraction tighter and silently wills them to continue speaking. "I'm just," Finn sighs.

The sound of a boot heel sliding back across the floor, and then another, tells Nick that Kurt is moving to the side. He's probably standing right at the foot of Nick's bed now, facing the door through which he came. He can imagine Kurt pointing like Finn's some sort of dog, and Nick knows that it isn't too far from the truth. Most of the time, when you call for dinner, Finn's there before anyone else, and he'll wallow like a dog too, pouting and whimpering.

Kurt's the perfect one to train him. He's this snooty, small-framed boy that Nick doesn't quite understand being in the Marines, or military at all for that matter. But he's a right pill to argue with. Nick knows, because sometimes he'll get notes telling him to come into the office so that Kurt can check his levels and give his professional opinion even though Nick's perfectly capable of handling his Diabetes on his own. Kurt's professional and goes the extra mile, and he doesn't take no for an answer. So in a way, he belongs perfectly.

Seeing as he's a medic for ailments of the physical sort, most would think to question his acting like a therapist, but he's always seemed to be in favor of Finn, and if he thinks he can help Hudson get over it and become a man again, he probably can. Certificate or not. It's probably even more than that. Nick will catch Kurt grabbing Finn by the elbow and talking him up, and criticizing him like a girlfriend would, like only a girlfriend is allowed. Sometimes he'll even make Finn pout, and that's when Nick thinks he _knows_ that Kurt doesn't see Finn as just a friend.

But you're not supposed to wonder about those things, so Nick just watches them for a moment now and again before turning his attention back to Joe who's doing a ridiculous impression of a walrus, and let's his mind be taken off the 'what ifs'. Besides, Finn's so oblivious that Nick doesn't think anything will really come of it anyway, unless during some therapy session, Kurt can convince Finn what he needs is a more manly presence at his side. Not that... Well not to speak against Kurt. In a lot of ways Nick would only be speaking against himself.

"Kurt," Finn tries again lamely. But it's obvious Kurt's having none of it as he hears boots, and another pair heading out the door.

Apparently Nick falls asleep after that, though he isn't quite sure when. Joe's shaking him awake and stuffing a pair of his own, clean socks into his brother's hand. "Joe?" Nick asks, and his older brother shakes his head at him. "I wasn't going to give them back if that's what you were thinking," he says groggily, a hint of a smile on his face. But seriously, he wasn't. He needs socks on his feet because his boots are getting gross and he has to wear these for at least another month before he gets a new pair and his others will be designated for runs only due to the massive amount of inner wear they've gone through. He can clean the outside, has to, but the inside is fucked.

Joe laughs and pulls Nick into a sitting position so that he can sit where Nick's back was. There's a few other men in the room, some shining their boots like Nick needs to get to, and some their M16A2 and 4s like Nick did this morning before being called out for the day's work. Even so, Joe places his fist at Nick's thigh, arm crossing behind him, and leans in so that his chin might as well be resting on Nick's shoulder. With his other hand, he picks at Nick's short sleeve, nail sometimes catching on Nick's bicep, while Nick removes his shoes to put his socks on, feeling refreshed and better for it the second they're up passed his ankles.

"I know an MTVR within range of the sound system, but far enough away that it doesn't get many passers by," Joe offers quietly. Nick stiffens a little at that. He's used to Joe touching him, little teases, and being in his space. He's used to the guys brushing it off as tight brotherhood, and Joe's only been referred to as Nick's boyfriend once, and it was good humor that Nick actually took in stride. It's less than some of the other guys who get heckled for similar reasons, who don't even have blood to defend them.

It's been weeks since they've done more than kiss, and that, really, was their first time doing much of anything other than worthless flirting that they barely recognized for what it was. It was a freak thing really, but Nick didn't see any other option but to go with it, wanting it so badly, and Joe seemed so prepared to go down that road. Maybe, he thinks sometimes before he falls asleep, he recognized the signs more than he liked to admit, because while it was this sudden force, and could ultimately be put down to passion and nerves from potentially endangering their lives (they _would_ be deployed eventually), it was too soft and fervent. Neither one of them tried to deny that it happened. And the touching just holds more meaning and neither of them have pulled away.

Swallowing thickly, Nick begins to tie up his laces. "Joe I don't think -" He stops himself when he feels Joe sitting up beside him, pulling his hands back to himself. Turning his eyes up to Joe mid-loop, he shoves a shoulder, arm, and elbow into Joe's side, almost losing his balance for it as he still holds his foot off the floor.

"Then at least... come out back with me." Nick could hear Joe saying, "Nicky, _please_ ," without him actually having to say a word. Nick offers a soft smile in response. As he finishes tying up his laces, he tries not to flush at the feeling of Joe's knuckles sliding gently up and down his arm. Tries not to worry whether anyone will notice or not, and Joe stops respectably when Nick straightens up on his bed. Joe stands first, then Nick, but Nick leads the way out the door and around the building.

There's a tree there, fairly tall and round. If the person facing the tree keeps their eyes open, they're usually good for a few minutes. They walk casually, careful not to wave to anyone who'd stop them for a conversation. The second they are behind the building, Joe crowds Nick up against the part of the tree facing away from the rest of the camp. Nick waits expectantly, as Joe fits one leg between his and brings a hand up to his waist, and the other to his face. Joe keeps his eyes on Nick's as he draws a thumb down the side of Nick's chin. "Did I ever tell you how ridiculous you looked with a buzz cut?" he asks, before kissing the corner of Nick's mouth. "Because seriously, I'm glad your hair grows back so fast." He moves his lips to meet more fully with Nick's and ignores his brother's grunt of protest before kissing his mouth open, then kissing him deeper.

"I'm going to have to cut it again soon," Nick informs him somewhat breathlessly when Joe pulls back just the slightest.

"Yeah, that totally sucks," Joe says, tone disappointed, but the kisses down Nick's throat he uses to punctuate each word are soft but deliberate, and Nick decides not to care at all as he slips his hand from Joe's neck, down his back from the collar of his shirt. 


End file.
